Adventure time:Chronicles of destruction 2
by LeosFic
Summary: My 2nd fanfic i dont want spoilers so i wont say anything at this summary :3


Chapter 2:Wondering shadow

Finn:"Hey jake wake up man we're gonna be late!"He said while brushing and changing his clothes at the same time.

Jake:"Huh?...AH!wait gotta change to my pants oh wait I forgot I don't have pants where's the toothbrush?"he asked in a hurry.

Finn:"in the bath tub I can't find mine so I used yours"he said while drinking hot chocolate drink at the dining room.

Jake:"what? You used my toothbrush bro that's gross I don't want to have an indirect kiss with my bro..bro ahh man"he said with a disgusted face while trying to brush his teeth.

Finn:"oh whatevs it's just me it's not like I have a virus or something you gotta chill out bro now come on let's go"finn said to his brother and the both of them started running at the candy kingdom when jake finished eating.

They finally made it to the candy kingdom not much has changed but the guards of the kingdom became smarter and well equipped rather than spears they have armors and bows on top of the kingdom walls it may be scary to see candy guards to be well equipped but their personality isn't much changed and dispite they became smarter they still do stupid things.

Finn:"so what do you think pb wants us for?"he asked with both of his hands on his head .

Jake:"no idea princess said it was important she looked like she haven't slept in days" he said while looking at finn.

Finn:"hmm must be science again whenever she has a serious look she always says it's for science….totally math though"he said with a smile on his face while looking at jake.

Jake:"hah I wonder when she will take magic seriously haha"he said with a smirk on his face

As they went to the castle they stumble upon peppermint and guided them to the princess's room

Finn:"princess we're here! So what mathically science you wants us for? Battle robots? Orges? Or..or…or…SUPER MUTANT HYBRID CYBER NINJA MONSTER!"he said with excitement on his face with his hands up.

PB:"oh hey guys and no finn hahaha but that can be fun how are you guys doing?"she asked while holding a holographic puppet on her hand.

Finn:"oh well we're great! what's the fiaah(fire) princess?"finn asked with a slight disappointment but smiling face.

PB:"oh there some…anomaly happening in the human city ruins in the north I can't seem to analyze the place with just holographic picture I need some samples of what's going on I will invite Marceline along just incase we need some muscle"she said with a smile on her face.

Finn:"anomaly? What kind and we haven't been in the human ruins ever since james sacrificed there"finn asked with a confused look.

PB:"the monsters that has been in the ruins ever since has….completely disappeared and every night theres some…glowing ball of light circling the city we're not sure if it's friendly or not but I can't go alone it would be too dangerous and sorry if im dragging you into this finn and jake"she said with a sad look at both finn and jake

Finn:"Nah it's alright it's adventure we live to adventure every corner of ooo And fight monsters and gain treasures hiyaah!"finn shouted while kicking the air.

Jake: "haha yeah me and finn would just sneak in to the ship and follow you hahaha" jake with a smirk look and a smile.

PB:"(giggles) I guess.. well we'll meet up here in an hour im going to call Marceline do what you want to do here"she said to the two

Finn and jake went to the market to see if there's some good weapons to buy to go along with the journey.

Finn:"hey jake what do think the glowing ball pb was talking about?"he asked while looking at the swords on goose's shop

Jake:"hmm I don't know maybe just some fairy wandering around like pb said it's unknown and besides even if it's a monster we will just beat it up like we always do"jake said looking at finn.

Finn:"hmm I guess you're right…hey jake…do you think…pb..will still like me if I asked her out?"finn asked and rolled his eyes away from jake.

Jake:"Finn I know your about 17 already but you have let it go with pb And besides she said she'll be fine with just being friends and you're not going to be able to get to tier 15 anyway"jake asked with a serious look

Finn:"wait I didn't said ill be asking her out on a date and I wont do tier 15"finn replied with a confused look

Jake:"oh really? So why did you ask if she is going to answer you again? And do you already know what tier 15 is?"jake asked

Finn:"it's just a question it's not really serious and yes I know tier 15…..it's...asking a girl for icecream right?"finn said with his arms crossed while thinking about tier 15 is

Jake:"a little accurate to tier 15 but….no…you still hang over with flame princess?"jake asked to finn

Finn:"what of course not me and flame are not that distant but we're still just friends so it's all right…marmar understands…"finn said with a low voice at the last part.

Jake:"wait finn…don't tell me you and marmar are…."he said before he could finish talking finn cut him off

Finn:"oh buns we're going to be late jake let's go"finn said in a hurry

Once finn and jake got to the roof of the castle the ship is waiting for them and Marceline was talking to pb and Marceline waved her hand to finn and jake.


End file.
